


Playing House

by officialagentmaine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentmaine/pseuds/officialagentmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose is upset that Tucker and Washington are fighting. He tells them to make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.
> 
> A/N: I'm not great at writing Tucker. I'm so sorry. Also, cannot flirt to save a life so why would I be able to write a flirty Tucker? This is an older fic, and I apologize for the quality of it. Honestly, I'm not happy with this one but can't find the will power to rewrite it.

There was just a thin strand of patience left in him. One little strand. If they called him 'dad' one more time, he swore that he would kill everyone there including himself.

Shouts echoed down the hallway, getting louder as they approached his bedroom door. Washington stayed perfectly still in hopes that they would keep walking by. However, a loud knock followed by more yelling crushed his hopes.

“Dad!” Caboose's voice yelled through the door in desperation. The patience snapped.

Washington all but screamed, “What? What could you possible want now, Caboose?” He stood up, and stormed to the door. It flung open, crashing into the wall. Stood before him were his two other teammates, dressed down without armour. Tucker looking smug, standing behind Caboose. The latter gazing at Washington with an upset expression.

“Other Dad said no more cookies.”

Oh, yeah. The other thing pressing on Washington's nerves. Tucker proclaimed himself the other dad, with the excuse that he was actually a father and therefore knew what he was doing. Ever since then, they have both made his life more of a living hell.

Washington pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a few deep breaths, “Well, _Tucker_ needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.” 

“Shut around his dick. Bow chicka bow wow.”

“Tucker, shut the fuck up!”

“Why don't you make me? Roughly? Bow chick bow wow.”

“God damn it, just stop!”

“Oh wait, is this a marital dispute? Are we fighting?”

“I swear to God-”

“No sex for you until you apologize for yelling.”

“We don't even have sex!”

“Because you always yell at me!”

Caboose, upset, yells out, “Stop it! Stop it! You're tearing this family apart!” He wipes away tears, leaving Washington wondering why he was even crying in the first place. “Fix it. Make up.”

A protest is caught in Washington's throat at the look Caboose is giving him. Hurting Caboose was like trying to hurt a damn kitten. He just couldn't do it. Frustrated at this, Washington threw his hands up.

“Fine, whatever.”

Tucker looks bewildered at the approaching Washington. Before he can say anything, there were lips pressed on his none too gently.

Washington pulled away from the quick kiss, and looked at Caboose, “There. We made up. Now go to bed, Caboose. And yes, you can have a snack.”

Caboose yelled out in joy, and took off towards the makeshift kitchen. His stomping footsteps slowly dissipated, leaving Washington and Tucker in an uncomfortable silence. Washington regretted not going with the loud and child-like soldier. The best course of action was to completely ignore Tucker, and leave before he said anything. Once in the safety of his room, he could think about kissing the 'other dad.'

Washington walked back into his room but before he could close the door fully, Tucker pushed his way in and closed it behind him.

“Tucker-”

“No. You're not talking your way out of this one. What the hell was that?”  
With a sigh, Washington rubbed his face, “That was me, appeasing Caboose.” He forced himself to take a few steps away to put distance between them. All that was running through his mind was how kissing Tucker felt. It had felt right, and Washington didn't want to pull away. He wanted to push Tucker against the wall and devour him whole. Those urges were always repressed until he couldn't handle it anymore.

“Who are you trying to convince, Wash? Me or yourself?”

Tucker was pushing his luck and he damn well knew it. When pushed to a breaking point, Washington would lash out. Usually verbally, but Tucker was hoping for a more physical reaction. Despite his appearance of hating him, he really did want to love Washington. Not the lovey-dovey bullshit, but the rough and naked love. Maybe if Washington would just let him in, there could eventually be that lovey-dovey bullshit.

“I was appeasing Caboose. Did you really want to deal with a crying Caboose?”

Stepping into his personal space, Tucker slightly tilted his head up to look Washington in the eye, “Or, were you trying to get in my pants? All you had to do was ask for a plug for the washing tub. Bow chicka bow-”

Washington growled with frustration and quickly manoeuvred Tucker to laying on the bed. He crawled over the smug looking soldier, planting his hands firmly on the bed on either side of Tucker's head. One hand slid over, tangled into his hair and roughly pulled down to expose Tucker's neck. Once shown to him, Washington attached his mouth to the skin right below his jaw.

He bit and licked at that one spot, aiming to leave a mark. Tucker withered underneath the blonde, hands gripped tightly on his hips trying to pull him down for some sort of friction. Washington sat up, straddling Tucker's thighs.

“I really hate you, Tucker.”  
“Yeah, I hate you too. Now please just fucking touch me already, I've waited months for this.”


End file.
